


Playtime

by pinklemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemon/pseuds/pinklemon
Summary: Based off Sam-Haine's story Sugar-Sweet Steven.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (mentioned), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar-Sweet Steven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910620) by [Sam_Haine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine). 



> Based off [ Chapter 8 of Sugar Sweet Steven by ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910620/chapters/45851560)[ Sam_Haine. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine)

It was Steve’s idea to apologize. After being thoroughly taken apart by both his Daddies and cuddled till he forgot all his self doubts (mostly) he started to think about poor Peter. Steve had his daddies to hold him and make him feel safe after a dangerous mission, Peter’s daddy was out making the men who hurt him pay. Wade was being a good daddy and he was protecting Peter like he should, but it meant that Peter didn’t have his daddy wasn’t there to hold him and Steve had taken Tony and Bucky’s attention from the boy.

“I don’t want him to feel bad, or scared” Steve confesses, chewing his lip.

Tony felt a surge of pride for his good little boy. He still felt a little guilty for making Steve feel neglected but he knew Steve’s soft heart would win out in the end. Reaching out he cupped Steve’s cheek and stroked it tenderly.

“That’s so good of you baby. I’m sure Peter would appreciate it”

Steve leaned into his touch but she was still a little nervous. From where he was holding him from behind Bucky began pressing kisses to the side of Steve’s neck.

“What’s wrong baby girl” Bucky asked?

“I just- what if he’s mad at me, or doesn’t like me?” Steve’s initial dislike of Peter intruded his space had faded. Steve knew his Daddies liked Peter and thought Peter was important, so now Peter’s opinion of him was very important. Captain America had only interacted with Spider-Man a few times, and Steve Rogers had never met Peter Parker before.

“Of course he likes you! He’s been begging me to meet you for a while. You’re one of his heroes,”

Instead of making Steve feel better it just made Steve feel worse. He dropped his eyes in shame. What kind of hero was he if he was mean to a kid that needed help because he was jealous?

“ Hey none of that now” Tony caught Steve’s chin and lifted his head to look Tony in the eyes.

“ Peter is one of the sweetest boys I know and I’m sure he’ll forgive you in a heart beat." 

“Uh huh?”

“ In fact he’s almost as sweet as you!” With that statement Tony dove in and showered his baby’s face with kisses while Bucky continued to nuzzle and nip at Steve’s neck. Steve giggled helplessly under the assault of his two daddies.

—————-  
Steve found Peter in the living room still watching cartoons. His stomach churned but he took a deep breath and walked in. His Daddies were watching from the kitchen nearby and they would want him to be brave.

“Hey Peter-“ before Steve could finish Peter had launched himself into his arms

“I’m sor sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset”

Steve shook his head. This was going all wrong. “No you’re wrong I’m the one who should be sorry! You just wanted to spend time with my Daddies. I should be better at sharing”

“No it was me I wanted to impress you, I tried too hard”

Steve was shocked. “You wanted to impress me.”

“Of course, you’re so strong and cool, and so pretty”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Mhmm, the prettiest”

Steve smiled at Peter “I think you’re really pretty too.” Peter nuzzled affectionately into Steve’s chest, revealing some of the bruises on his neck when he did so. Steve felt bad again, he’d forgotten Peter had been injured and that’s why he had come over in the first place. He ducked his head down and placed a soft kiss against Peter’s neck. A small shiver made its way down the younger hero's spine. In response he started pressing kisses on Steve’s neck. Steve retaliated by kissing at the other man’s bruises. They stayed there for a while, trading kisses until Peter looked at him with a mischievous smile on his face and dove in for a kiss on Steve’s lips. It was then Steve took full stock of the situation: he was sitting on the floor with Peter grinding in his lap while they both got steadily more aroused.

“Peter-ah- ah Peter” Steve moaned as Peter lifted his sweater to kiss at his nipple, “I’m not sure we’re allowed to do this.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said, “We’re friends, ‘sides if Daddy didn’t want us to do this then he’d stop us.”

Steve glanced over to the kitchen where both his Daddies were still watching. Neither of them looked mad, in fact Bucky gave a small smile of encouragement when Steve looked over.

“O-okay” Steve said. Peter smiled and then swallowed Steve’s dick.  
_________________________  
“Ah-ahh!”

“Can you believe this?” Tony said to Bucky, not taking his eyes off the two of them. He couldn’t believe his baby and his protegee had gone from mortal enemies to well, this in a couple of hours. He couldn't be more pleased.

“I told you our Steve’s sweeter than sugar. No-one’s able to resist him”

“Our baby boy is too irresistible” Tony subtly adjusted himself and saw Bucky do the same. They weren’t going do anything to disturb Steve and Peter; but Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands on Steve after everything was done.

:”You recording?”

“Of course, can’t wait to see what the group chat has to say about this”

“Wait is Peter about to-”  
___________________  
Steve thought his vision whited out when Peter licked at his hole. Peter kept up a steady press inside him, licking out the cum his daddies left inside him.

“Hey Steve I love you’re cock, it’s so tiny and cute, not like mine. Mine’s too big” Peter sat back on his haunches and showed of his cock, stroking it lazily. While it wasn’t as big as any of his Daddies were, Steve thought Peter’s cock was big enough for him.

“No, what are you saying? I like it.”

Peter grinned. "Do you like it enough to let me put it in you?” In response Steve just opened his legs wider. Steve’s eyes rolled back as Peter slid in easily with the cum and lube from when his Daddies fucked him easing the way. Peter’s technique was sloppy and inexperienced but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm. He reached down to rub at one of Steve’s dusky pink nipple. Steve lay back, chest heaving with a blush making it’s way down his body. Peter thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. The pleasure of being fucked and having his nipples played with was ramping up for Steve, he reached between them to rub at his little cock which was enough to start to push him over the edge.

“Cu-cumming!” Steve yelled.

“Me too!” Peter responded. Peter and Steve cried out simultaneously as their orgasms hit. Peter collapse onto Steve, exhausted.

“I also like how big you are, I love to cuddle with you”

Steve blushed and hugged Peter.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Peter asked.

“Um, okay”

Peter smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips.


End file.
